1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a louvered window assembly comprising a fixed window unit fixedly fitted on a rear side within a window opening and a louver unit releasably fitted on a front side within the window opening.
2. Prior Art
One typical example of conventional simple louver units is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,717. This conventional louver unit includes a frame having front flanges and on the respective sides thereof and top and bottom flanges and, the flanges being suitably united at the respective corners of the frame. A plurality of louver slats are located within the opening defined by the frame. A wood frame is nailed around an opening cut in a wood frame wall. For installing the louver unit, the frame is fitted into the opening and then securely held in place to the opening by either nailing or screwing the front flanges and top and bottom flanges and to the wood frame.
This type of conventional louver unit has suffered drawbacks. Nailing or screwing of all flanges of the louver unit frame to the wood frame is quite tedious and time-consuming. This would reflect tediousness on the user of this louver unit in replacement.
A louvered window assembly comprising a fixed window and a Venetian blind is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,935. In this conventional construction, a glass pane is fixedly mounted inside of a window opening. A pair of brackets are fastened at their upper legs to an upper surface of the window opening adjacent to the glass pane. A pivotal pin is fastened to the lower legs of the brackets. A blind unit comprises a pair of parallel upright support members and a plurality of parallel horizontal vanes fastened to the upright support members. The upright support members are hooked at their upper end and are pivotally mounted on the pivotal pin.
With such a construction, the blind unit may be readily and easily tilted relative to the inside window glass to permit the inside window glass to be washed with a tool. However, this type of conventional blind unit is disadvantageous in that, since being poor in strength to be attached to the window opening, the blind unit would be liable to unexpectedly swing or rattle under the force of the strong wind.
Besides, although being capable of turning of the pivotal pin, the blind unit cannot be detached from the window opening. Therefore, the blind unit must be held in a raised position throughout cleaning of the fixed window located inside.